Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night 1
| next = ''Legion of Monsters: Man-Thing'' }} "Smalltown Girl: A Werewolf by Night Tale" is the title to the first story featured in the Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night one-shot comic book special published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Mike Carey with artwork by Greg Land and inks by Jay Leisten. It was colored by Justin Ponsor and lettered by Rus Wooton of Virtual Calligraphy. The second feature in this issue, spotlights the Frankenstein Monster and is titled "To Be a Monster". It is written, illustrated, and colored by Skottie Young. Both stories were edited by John Barber with Ralph Macchio as a consulting editor. This issue shipped with an April, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). "Smalltown Girl" A young woman named Rhona suffers the curse of the Werewolf. The curse has been passed down through her family line and has also affected her mother and sister. Rhona leaves her home to drink away her sorrows at a local bar named Sullivan’s. There, she has a chance encounter with Jack Russell. Rhona has no idea that Jack is a werewolf himself. A group of self-styled monster hunters enters the bar and confronts Rhona. One of them, a woman named Adrienne, reveals a special Tarot card that exposes Rhona’s true form. When Rhona recoils in fright, the other hunters level their rifles at her. Jack Russell decides that it is time for him to intervene. He transforms into the Werewolf and attacks the hunters. Their fight spills outside into a nearby cemetery and Rhona runs out of the bar as well. Adrienne gets the drop on Rhona and tries to break her spine. The frightened young woman turns into a werewolf and rips into Adrienne tearing at her with her claws and teeth. After everyone else is dead, both Jack and Rhona revert to their human guises. Jack comforts her, and offers her a ride on his motorcycle. Appearances * Jack Russell * Rhona * Adrienne * Cal Escher * Momma * Pynchon twins * Suzie * Werewolf hunters * Humans * Werewolves * Alabama :* Sullivan's * Tarot cards * Motorcycle * Claws * Transformation "To Be a Monster" In 19th century Europe, a group of priests discusses the actions of one of their own. A former priest named McCauley has discovered the journals of Doctor Victor Frankenstein and has been using the notes to create monsters of his own. The priests consult with another parish priest, who has been secretly sheltering the true Frankenstein Monster. They cajole him into asking the monster to kill McCauley and put an end to his perverse experiments. The Monster tracks McCauley down and fights through a horde of patchwork monsters. He kills McCauley then returns to his shelter where he kills the priest who had been looking after him. Appearances * Frankenstein Monster * None * Father McCauley * Various unnamed experiments * None * Humans * Reanimates * Western Europe, 19th century * None * None * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on February 21st, 2007. * UPC barcode number: 759606061372 00111. * The chronological placement of the "Monster of Frankenstein" story is uncertain. It likely takes place at some point in the late 19th century. * It is unclear whether or not Father McCauley was an actual priest, or merely dressing up as one in order to lure unsuspecting victims into his abbey. The other priests in the town appear to regard McCauley as a fraud, but this may also be reflective of the gruesome experiments he had been conducting. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:2007/Comic issues Category:April, 2007/Comic issues Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief Category:Mike Carey/Writer Category:Greg Land/Penciler Category:Jay Leisten/Inker Category:Justin Ponsor/Colorist Category:Skottie Young/Writer Category:Skottie Young/Penciler Category:Skottie Young/Inker Category:Skottie Young/Colorist Category:Rus Wooton/Letterer Category:Virtual Calligraphy/Letterer Category:John Barber/Editor Category:Ralph Macchio/Consulting editor Category:Greg Land/Cover artist Category:Justin Ponsor/Cover colorist Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries